


[求助]所有人都以为他们在一起了但他依旧在发朋友卡

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Series: 月之眼论坛 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 佐鸣 - Freeform, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: 月之眼论坛 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832806
Kudos: 4





	[求助]所有人都以为他们在一起了但他依旧在发朋友卡

月之眼论坛＞情感版

[求助]所有人都以为他们在一起了但他依旧在发朋友卡

1L 匿名楼主  
楼主有两个朋友，姑且叫他们N和S吧。  
N和S还有楼主从小就是朋友，几年以来发生了很多事楼主不想提。现在，N一直说S是他最好的朋友，但我们所有人都觉得他们俩的关系已经不仅仅是朋友那么简单了。  
前不久一个前辈发帖子，在那个楼里前辈问了一句他们是不是也在一起了。当时N的父母都出来表示不反对了，我们也都以为这次N开窍了。谁知道昨天又让我看见N在给S发朋友卡，S的脸都黑了（S是楼主男神，以前的暗恋对象，当然现在不喜欢了）。  
好了，情况就是这样，怎么才能让N意识到自己的问题不再发朋友卡呢？  
PS：楼主ID辨识度太高，匿名见谅  
2L＝＝  
抢  
3L＝＝  
抢  
4L＝＝  
好眼熟的三人组模式  
5L＝＝  
楼主木叶吧？  
6L＝＝  
这种情况，又是两男一女又是朋♂友的，肯定木叶  
7L＝＝  
木叶＋1  
8L只有我影大美女  
最近看到好多三人组的问题呢，不过楼主的故事真眼熟啊  
9L匿名楼主  
楼主的确是木叶的QAQ，顺便LS咱们好像在某个楼里见过  
10L只有我影大美女  
难道是那个OK求助帖？  
11L匿名楼主  
对  
12L只有我影大美女  
摸摸楼主，你们木叶的三人小队真是害人不浅，幸好我们影没有效仿  
13L弟弟上司好可爱  
果然，我就说你赶紧到我这边来免得弯了。@上司迟到真麻烦  
14L上司迟到真麻烦  
真麻烦啊他们三个，不过你放心不会弯的  
15L我手里出现火把  
FFF  
16L我手里出现火柴  
FFF  
17L烧  
FFF  
18L匿名楼主  
不要干看着啊！！(╬◣д◢)  
19L上司迟到真麻烦  
啧，帮你@治愈·紫色  
20L＝＝  
楼主消消气，你先说说N为什么会发朋友卡吧  
22L＝＝  
对啊，虽说木叶的朋♂友和我们不一样，但会发朋友卡总有原因的  
23L雾隐中忍  
美女桑让我来看热闹（划掉）帮忙  
24L治愈·紫色  
还以为他们在一起了呢，原来还在发朋友卡啊  
25L匿名楼主  
对啊，烦死我了  
26L匿名楼主  
等等我码字，紫色前辈先帮忙想想办法吧  
27L＝＝  
坐等  
28L＝＝  
坐等＋1  
29L雾隐中忍  
坐等＋2  
30L只有我影大美女  
坐等＋3  
31L佐鸣大法好  
咦，这种帖子LS居然不叫我  
32L鸣佐是官配  
没叫＋1，顺便LS不是换马甲了吗？  
33L佐鸣大法好  
你不也换回来了？  
34LCP可逆不可拆  
原来都换回去了……  
35L匿名楼主  
N是孤儿，在忍校的时候属于吊车尾类型，而且因为一些原因村里人都很排斥他，不过他自己很没心没肺的阳光灿烂就是了，楼主以前年少无知的时候特别讨厌他  
S是大家族出身，不过七八岁的时候他家里出了意外，他只好也一个人住了，可能是因为这个S和N有一种共鸣？不过S可是天才，在忍校超级受欢迎，楼主当时也喜欢他的  
结果毕业的时候因为意外他俩亲一块儿了，嘴对嘴那种。当时我还生气男神的初吻居然给了N那个吊车尾，不过现在想想他们亲都亲了怎么还不在一起？  
后来我们三个被分进一个班，成为了同伴。感谢我们的老师让我们知道了同伴的重要，不过我一直觉得要不是老师的话N也不会一直发朋友卡啊摔！  
再后来出一个任务的时候出现意外，S救了N，N也为了S爆发了潜力，圆满完成任务  
不久S因为家族原因叛村了，楼主当时拜托N把他找回来，想想那时候的楼主真天真。N为了把S带回来追了他好几年，还为了S向别人下跪，楼主和同期伙伴都放弃了N居然还在坚持，不过坚持的理由是“最好的朋友”  
不久前S终于回村了，本来大家都挺高兴，楼主也感叹N终于把人追了回来，结果N发了朋友卡，楼主当时就懵逼了，估计S也是吧  
楼主很早以前就不喜欢S了，因为楼主发现自己在他俩中间就是个电灯泡。楼主可以肯定他俩是互相喜欢的，不过N大概是还没意识到这个问题吧  
36L佐鸣大法好  
熟悉的配方  
37L鸣佐是官配  
熟悉的味道  
38L治愈·紫色  
真的好像轮回啊，你们和我们@稻草人@红豆糕  
39L匿名楼主  
诶！紫色前辈干嘛把他们叫来啊？  
40L稻草人  
嘛，楼主不欢迎我吗？  
41L匿名楼主  
欢迎……只是觉得快掉马了QAQ  
42L暗恋前辈  
N君和阿飞好像呀~不过阿飞可不是吊车尾呢  
43L匿名楼主  
那是现在吧阿飞叔？  
44L稻草人  
楼主不用管他。不过N和S的确是很让人头疼的存在啊  
45L＝＝  
楼主你确定N和S是接过吻的？  
46L匿名楼主  
我当然确定〒▽〒因为楼主当时还为此揍过N啊  
其实他们接吻还不只这一次。记得有回任务他俩手因为一种黏糊糊的查克拉粘一块儿了，然后听他们后来说好像试图分开被查克拉拽回去的时候又有亲到过，那段时间他俩简直就像连体婴一样  
47L稻草人  
嘛，那一次吗？记得他们解决生理问题都在一块儿的  
48L＝＝  
都这样了还发朋友卡……  
49L＝＝  
都这样了还发朋友卡……  
50L只有我影大美女  
只知道N一直在发朋友卡，没想到都这样了还在发……  
51L雾隐中忍  
LS＋1  
52L木叶医院小透明  
原来都这样了还发朋友卡……  
53L＝＝  
如果这样是朋友，那我就没有朋友  
54L佐鸣大法好  
没朋友＋1  
55L鸣佐是官配  
没朋友＋2  
56LCP可逆不可拆  
没朋友＋3  
57L我家开花店  
心疼楼主，我大概知道楼主是谁了，原来他们还没在一起……  
58L匿名楼主  
该怎么办啊，你们不要光刷楼啊！(╬◣д◢)  
59L稻草人  
嘛嘛，冷静啊  
60L匿名楼主  
QAQ，老师……  
61L＝＝  
不如，楼主去和S商量商量？他不是明确知道自己喜欢N吗？  
62L治愈·紫色  
LS的主意倒也可行，而且以楼主你的武力值大概S也会听你说几句的吧？  
63L匿名楼主  
是吗？那楼主去试试  
64L＝＝  
实在不行楼主可以考虑让N吃醋然后他不就醒悟了吗？  
65L匿名楼主  
也是诶，反正楼主以前喜欢S，同期大概也有几个不知道楼主已经放弃了呢。那就这样了，楼主去找S了！  
66L只有我影大美女  
楼主加油  
67L雾隐中忍  
楼主加油  
68L暗恋前辈  
楼主要加油哦~阿飞看好你~  
69L＝＝  
LS画风略清奇  
70L这虚假的世界  
LS辣鸡  
71L＝＝  
……中二少年  
72L这虚假的世界  
这个全是辣鸡的世界还是毁灭算了  
73L稻草人  
……红豆糕吃吗？刚买的  
74L红豆糕  
笨kk最好了！  
75L稻草人  
给你们添麻烦了，现在他去吃红豆糕了暂时不会上论坛 ^_^   
76L只有我影大美女  
麻烦大人了  
77L雾隐中忍  
麻烦大人了  
78L＝＝  
能问一下，为什么叫他大人吗？你们不是雾忍吗？  
79L治愈·紫色  
稻草人啊，他现在是我们村子的影，而且还是四战比较重要的大人物  
80LCP可逆不可拆  
其实吧，稻草人大大的话，在忍者版见过，开帖子教一些基础忍术的  
81L木叶医院小透明  
默默举手  
忍者版见过紫色大大，教基础医疗忍术的  
82L以史为鉴  
你们一说我也想起来了，那个红豆糕大大不是历史版介绍宇智波的那个帖子里的主讲之一吗？还有点精分，大家一直都在猜他是不是四战小boss  
83L治愈·紫色  
好了，扒身份到此为止(=^▽^=)  
84L我家开花店  
@上司迟到真麻烦，刚看见你老婆了，还有他那两个弟弟。有消息说他们要来村里吗？  
85L上司迟到真麻烦  
大概她是来找我的，那位的话是来找N的吧。我的确收到消息了，不过是在昨天，@稻草人  
86L稻草人  
这么快就来啊？LS，他们其实是来商讨你的婚礼的  
87L我家开花店  
呦，恭喜啦@我家都不胖@风中的烟  
88L治愈·紫色  
恭喜  
89L我家都不胖  
麻烦要结婚了？恭喜@爱犬人士  
90L风中的烟  
你小子终于要结婚了，恭喜@幻境  
91L爱犬人士  
恭喜了，麻烦。@墨镜@向日之葵@笼中之鸟@青春@天天天天  
92L我家开花店  
诶对了别叫N和S，不然楼主会找你们拼命的  
不过结婚嘛，@弟弟上司好可爱@油彩与傀儡@狸猫，怎么可以没有他们呢？  
93L狸猫  
恭喜姐姐  
94L油彩与傀儡  
恭喜姐姐  
95L弟弟上司好可爱  
谢谢  
96L墨镜  
恭喜  
前排出售墨镜，要的拨打xxxxxxx  
97L只有我影大美女  
墨镜来一打  
98L雾隐中忍  
墨镜一打  
99L＝＝  
好想烧  
100L＝＝  
LS别闹，那可是那位  
101L向日之葵  
可爱和麻烦要结婚了吗……恭喜。  
102L笼中之鸟  
大小姐不要害羞，恭喜  
103L向日之葵  
哥哥……  
104L青春  
结婚！这才是青春啊！！！  
105L天天天天  
恭喜  
106L匿名楼主  
我就去找S说话的一会儿功夫你们就水成这样……  
嗯？麻烦和可爱要结婚啦！恭喜恭喜！  
107L我家开花店  
回来了？怎么样啊？  
108L匿名楼主  
正在码字  
还有谢谢制止那群人把N和S叫过来  
109L匿名楼主  
好了  
楼主刚刚去找S君聊过了，S的确是喜欢N的并且已经忍他很久了（楼主觉得N要是再不醒悟估计S又要离开村子了）  
S和楼主说其实前辈的问题解决的那天他差点就把N给办了呢，要不是N身体里那个碍事的家伙（S原话）N估计就迷迷糊糊和他发生关系了，那样也就没现在这码事儿了  
楼主看见S黑脸那次S也有解释（说实在的，楼主从来没见过S这么多话，要知道他以前可是高冷型）。S说那次他本来想和N好好聊聊，结果N直接来了一句“我们不是最好的朋友吗？朋友怎么可以做这种事呢？”（楼主好像打死他），S又说他想和N在一起，然后N说“朋友也可以在一起，我们现在不就在一起吗？”，S说他是想和N永远在一起，就像情侣一样，结果S还没说出来后半句N就说“我们是最好的朋友一定会永远在一起的”，然后S就甩手走了。  
楼主真想说走的好。  
情况就是这样，然后楼主和S说了你们的吃醋办法，S觉得可以试一试，所以我们现在要开始假扮情侣了。  
真不知道N什么时候会开窍，楼主好想揍他。  
楼主想了想，决定把S拉进来，这样会方便一些，知道我们真实身份的麻烦不要随意说出来。@饭团再来点番茄  
110L饭团再来点番茄  
谢了  
111L只有我影大美女  
……果然是你们  
112L雾隐中忍  
LS＋1  
113L木叶医院小透明  
没猜错  
114L上司迟到真麻烦  
谢谢祝福  
所以他们果然很麻烦  
115L我家开花店  
楼主不考虑上固马吗？这楼里大部分都知道楼主是谁了  
116L匿名楼主  
也是，算了上固马就上固马，只要你们悠着点儿别让N过来就行了  
117L少女心的樱花  
算了我干脆让管理员把帖子改成内部贴好了  
118月之眼论坛管理员：这虚假的世界  
改成内部贴了女忍！那小鬼绝对进不来！  
119L只有我影大美女  
……  
120L稻草人  
……  
121L少女心的樱花  
没想到会是O叔啊……也对，月之眼  
122L这虚假的世界  
怎么女忍你不服？  
123L暗恋前辈  
不服也不可以哟樱花前辈~  
124L稻草人  
别闹  
125L红豆糕  
哼╭(╯^╰)╮笨kk  
126L饭团再来点番茄  
啧，贤二  
127L红豆糕  
胖助你就是羡慕嫉妒恨！  
128L饭团再来点番茄  
那也比你贤二强  
129L这虚假的世界  
……这个全是辣鸡的世界还是hbsuhsj  
130L稻草人  
你们慢慢聊  
131L少女心的樱花  
哦，老师慢走  
132L我家开花店  
说起来，和S假扮情侣这种事情我也好想啊，毕竟初恋啊！  
133L少女心的樱花  
你？不用想了  
134L我家开花店  
你说什么宽额头？！  
135L少女心的樱花  
我说你不用想了xx猪！  
136L上司迟到真麻烦  
啊，好熟悉  
137L爱犬人士  
她们在忍校不就这样吗？  
138L少女心的樱花  
哼╭(╯^╰)╮  
139L我家开花店  
哼╭(╯^╰)╮  
140L雾隐中忍  
……  
141L只有我影大美女  
果然这种欢乐的忍校生活只有木叶才有……  
142L饭团再来点番茄  
啧  
143L少女心的樱花  
诶？！别走啊S！  
144L上司迟到真麻烦  
点蜡  
145L弟弟上司好可爱  
点蜡＋1  
146L佐鸣大法好  
点蜡＋2，走开一会儿这都什么神展开？  
147LCP可逆不可拆  
点蜡＋3，所以说要换马甲吗？  
148L鸣佐是官配  
点蜡＋4，不换了╥﹏╥  
149L少女心的樱花  
好了，楼主已经把S留下了。所以我们现在假扮情侣，要做什么呢？（注意是假扮，不是真的！）  
150L只有我影大美女  
表白？约会？逛街？看电影？  
151L雾隐中忍  
还要挑好时机让N看见？  
152L上司迟到真麻烦  
或者弄些舆论？  
153L我家开花店  
你要不要搬去大宅住一段时间啊？  
154L少女心的樱花  
搬家就不用了吧……  
155L少女心的樱花  
弄不好N以为是真的就麻烦了  
156L治愈·紫色  
我觉得还需要有人跟N去表白什么的  
157L弟弟上司好可爱  
……我弟弟让他弄得单相思，才不帮你们撮合N和S╭(╯^╰)╮你也不许帮@上司迟到真麻烦  
158L狸猫  
姐姐不要这样吧……  
159L向日之葵  
要不……我去吧？  
160L我家开花店  
你确定？  
161L爱犬人士  
确定？  
162L墨镜  
确定？  
163L向日之葵  
嗯  
164L笼中之鸟  
大小姐你……  
165L少女心的樱花  
好了好了，就这样了，S和我说搬家表白什么的就免了。过段时间不是有个同期聚会吗？那时候要是N还没反应过来向日葵再表白。我俩先去看电影了，麻烦你要是能控制一下舆论就控制一下，别太过火就行  
166L只有我影大美女  
所以说，过段时间我们就能听到S和楼主的绯闻了？  
167L上司迟到真麻烦  
你们大概听不到，最多在木叶范围内  
不过正好高层有两个顾问最近在逼S结婚，运作一下大概效果会很好  
168L弟弟上司好可爱  
喂，你这么说出来能行吗？  
169L上司迟到真麻烦  
没事，反正木叶基本就没人看他们看得顺眼，几代影也都复活了，他们的问题不大  
170L雾隐中忍  
……政治  
171L只有我影大美女  
……政治  
172L佐鸣大法好  
……政治  
173L鸣佐是官配  
虽然知道那两位大概是过不好了，但万万没想到会是这样……  
174L油彩与傀儡  
高层果然都是一个样  
不过你们不是打算把一些事情写成书发行吗？  
175L我家开花店  
对呀，最近图文版的写手都干这个了，还有其他几个版的也是。历史版、技术版、忍者版、影视版都要参与  
176LCP可逆不可拆  
难怪大大们都不更文了  
177L只有我影大美女  
能问一下都有什么吗？  
178L稻草人  
《四战实录》图：水墨画 文：少女心的樱花  
《宇智波》图：水墨画 文：团扇与豆皮寿司，红豆糕，三色丸子，水面静止，饭团再来点番茄  
《我眼中的三忍》文：拖稿是本能  
《千手》文：终于离婚了，木匠与蘑菇杂饭，不是肥羊  
《红发》文：终于离婚了，辣椒，轮回的痛苦  
《拂晓》文：式纸之舞  
《关于时空忍术的研究》图文：宇智波黑，闪光，红豆糕  
《新木叶正史》图：水墨画 文：木匠与蘑菇杂饭，宇智波黑，水晶球，闪光，不是肥羊，稻草人  
以上书籍将在中忍考试之后发售 ^_^   
179L雾隐中忍  
还真是大大云集  
180L佐鸣大法好  
所以这个楼里聚集了多少大大？  
181LCP可逆不可拆  
科普~  
少女心的樱花：图文版佐鸣佐写手大大  
水墨画：图文版画手大大  
《宇智波》的作者是历史版介绍宇智波的帖子的主讲  
拖稿是本能：图文版鸣佐写手大大  
终于离婚了：图文版柱斑扉泉写手大大  
式纸之舞：图文版弥长自蛇写手大大  
宇智波黑：技术版忍术开发与讲解大大  
182L鸣佐是官配  
要扒楼里的吗？  
183L治愈·紫色  
我来好了  
我家开花店：图文版佐鸣佐写手大大  
治愈·紫色：图文版带卡写手，忍者版基础医疗忍术教导员  
上司迟到真麻烦：时政版常客  
水晶球：八卦版大大  
狸猫：时政版常客  
油彩与傀儡：艺术版常客  
稻草人：忍者版基础忍术教导员，时政版常客  
不是肥羊：财经版常客，忍者版技术版医疗大大  
好了，剩下的不能再深扒了(=^▽^=)  
184L我家开花店  
感谢前辈未深扒  
185L治愈·紫色  
不用谢  
186L少女心的樱花  
我回来了！  
187L少女心的樱花  
看了场电影你们居然水这么多  
188L少女心的樱花  
诶？老师把书目发上来了！  
189L只有我影大美女  
决定要买全套！  
不过楼主啊，这段时间有发生什么吗？  
190L少女心的樱花  
感谢支持  
191L少女心的樱花  
我和S看电影，碰见不少熟人，还有几个是楼里的  
话说稻草人老师和红豆糕就在前一排。也不是我说，这种电影他们两个居然会来看！不过看样子稻草人老师的确很无聊，都有空刷论坛了←_←  
192L稻草人  
嘛，就算无聊樱花酱不是也来看了吗？  
193L少女心的樱花  
〒▽〒坐后面干看老师你和他秀了，能无聊吗？  
@墨镜，墨镜还有吗？  
194L墨镜  
马上到货  
195L少女心的樱花  
谢了  
196L少女心的樱花  
好了，接下来S和我决定去大宅吃晚饭，挥~  
197L只有我影大美女  
好想烧  
198L雾隐中忍  
可我最擅长水遁  
199L我家开花店  
同想烧  
200LCP可逆不可拆  
烧！  
201L少女心的樱花  
已到大宅Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ   
U家的大宅啊~  
我们是和老师O叔一起回来的。话说老师你是不是要改姓了？  
现在大宅里有（还是拿论坛马甲称呼吧）木匠，团扇，宇黑，千黑，丸子，水面，再加上稻草人老师、红豆糕、S和我，差不多齐了。不过他们看见S带的是我的那一瞬眼神略可怕。  
不过马上稻草人老师就解释了，然后我感觉到很多束同情的目光投了过来。  
老娘不需要同情！  
202L稻草人  
不会改姓的樱花酱 ^_^   
203L我家开花店  
现在呢？你们不是吃晚饭吗，谁做的？  
204L少女心的樱花  
团扇祖宗：做饭去  
然后红豆糕叔就一脸苦大仇深的去厨房了，稻草人老师对我抱歉的笑了笑然后也跟过去了  
205L饭团再来点番茄  
啧，要不是他俩做饭饭菜就甜的不能吃了  
206L少女心的樱花  
？  
207L稻草人  
说得对呢，他们除了S全是甜党  
208L红豆糕  
我要不做饭，笨kk就只能吃甜的秋刀鱼了╭(╯^╰)╮  
209L少女心的樱花  
Soga……论甜党和咸党如何和平相处  
210L以史为鉴  
原来U家是甜党这个说法是真的啊  
211L饭团再来点番茄  
我不是  
212L这虚假的世界  
你就是U家基因突变的那个赝品  
213L饭团再来点番茄  
说得好像你不像捡来的一样  
214L暗恋前辈  
K前辈~胖助说阿飞是捡来的~QAQ  
215L红豆糕  
今天一个有番茄的菜都不做，全做成甜的！╭(╯^╰)╮  
216L饭团再来点番茄  
有本事你让稻草人也吃甜的  
217L稻草人  
……  
218L暗恋前辈  
QAQ前辈阿飞错了~前辈~  
219L只有我影大美女  
只有我感觉被秀了一脸吗？  
220L雾隐中忍  
LS你不是一个人  
221L我家开花店  
不是一个人＋1  
222L佐鸣大法好  
你不是一个人＋2，我滚去吃饭  
223L鸣佐是官配  
LS楼层点赞。不是一个人＋3  
224LCP可逆不可拆  
不是一个人＋4，同去吃饭  
225L少女心的樱花  
厨房那边动静有点大，团扇祖宗火了，说要一会儿让红豆糕叔好看  
木匠大人现在在试图灭火，看样子挺有效果  
宇黑大人和千黑祖宗好像还是看不对眼，中间隔了很远  
丸子哥和水面哥倒是挺和谐，我和S现在正坐在角落里看手机  
226L红豆糕  
不是哥哥，水面可是我表弟  
227L我家开花店  
我只想知道厨房怎么了  
228L稻草人  
没什么，就是刚刚红豆糕不小心把糖加错还加多了，这道菜大概只有他和团扇能吃下去了  
229L饭团再来点番茄  
……哪道菜？  
230L稻草人  
……秋刀鱼  
231L少女心的樱花  
……  
232L我家开花店  
……  
233L只有我影大美女  
……  
234L雾隐中忍  
……  
235L饭团再来点番茄  
……  
236L暗恋前辈  
阿飞错了~前辈不要不理阿飞啊~  
237L暗恋前辈  
QAQ  
238L稻草人  
别抱着我腿哭了，起来赶紧做饭  
239L少女心的樱花  
……  
240L饭团再来点番茄  
啧，待会儿记住千万别吃那道菜  
241L少女心的樱花  
点头  
242L我家开花店  
我妈叫我吃饭，樱花你自求多福  
243L只有我影大美女  
话说秋刀鱼的话一般做法是盐烤吧？  
244L雾隐中忍  
现在是糖烤  
245L少女心的樱花  
好啦好啦，现在木匠大人也去厨房了，应该不会再出意外了  
246L这虚假的世界  
呵，他只会蘑菇杂饭和豆皮寿司  
247L少女心的樱花  
果然是我想多了……  
木匠大人去厨房之后，端出来一盘豆皮寿司，然后叫千黑祖宗和团扇祖宗去吃了  
千黑祖宗性格挺好的，分给我一块，说是木匠大人亲手做的  
我尝了一下，那叫个甜啊，我还不能吐出来〒▽〒，那毕竟是木匠大人  
不过团扇祖宗和千黑祖宗吃得很高兴  
话说木匠大人怎么会做U家口味的豆皮寿司啊？  
248L红豆糕  
他？还不是以前当族长的时候俩人经常跑到南贺川幽会，一开始各自准备便当后来就成了木匠一个人准备两份  
249L稻草人  
不要刷论坛了，小心再把糖盐弄混了  
250L红豆糕  
嘁  
251L红豆糕  
！怎么这种楼层？  
252L饭团再来点番茄  
说明你贤二  
253L稻草人  
都不要闹了，除非你们想吃一顿全糖宴 ^_^   
254L只有我影大美女  
不行了，我要出去会儿  
255L鸣佐是官配  
我……还是去吃饭吧  
256L以史为鉴  
红豆糕桑说的是真的吗？那时候两族不是敌对的吗？你死我活的那种  
257L少女心的樱花  
他说的是对的，你要是上过四战并且靠近核心圈，你就知道他们关系有多好了  
258L饭团再来点番茄  
当初转生出木匠的时候他讲了他和团扇的过去  
259L以史为鉴  
是这样吗？怪不得最后两族会合作建立木叶  
260L雾隐中忍  
我快要升上忍了，前段时间在图书馆翻到一些机密资料，原来我们的初代和三代都是U家的  
261L以史为鉴  
这种机密说出来好吗？  
262L红豆糕  
快叫声三代大人听听  
263L雾隐中忍  
……三代大人QAQ  
264L少女心的樱花  
晚饭做好了，其实那道糖烤秋刀鱼（？）看上去还挺好吃的  
然后红豆糕做的味增汁茄子看上去也挺好的，剩下的S和我说都是一些偏甜的菜，不过我尝了一下糖醋排骨味道还不错，也不是很甜  
[图片][图片][图片][图片][图片]  
265L少女心的樱花  
我鼓起勇气尝了一下秋刀鱼，比豆皮寿司还甜〒▽〒  
天啊红豆糕和团扇祖宗是怎么吃下去的啊？  
266L稻草人  
都说了大概只有他们吃的下去，樱花酱为什么要尝试呢？  
267L雾隐中忍  
看上去都好香，顺便心疼楼主  
268L以史为鉴  
心疼＋1  
269L只有我影大美女  
我回来了，话说原来三代大人是这位啊  
还有这晚饭看上去好香~  
270L佐鸣大法好  
回来了＋1，糖烤秋刀鱼什么的真的能吃？  
271LCP可逆不可拆  
晚饭和楼主一比low了好多  
[豚骨拉面.jpg]  
272L木叶医院小透明  
医院的员工餐QAQ  
[盒饭.jpg]  
273L以史为鉴  
都在晒晚饭啊，我也来  
[木鱼饭团.jpg]  
274L我家开花店  
咦？LS和S喜欢吃的一样呢  
已经吃完饭的我没办法晒了(。︿。)不过，樱花你还真尝了一口秋刀鱼啊，S不是告你不要吃吗？  
275L少女心的樱花  
吃完了Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ   
回LS，我不是好奇吗？  
回272L，医院员工餐真不是人吃的，明天就和老师反应拨款改善伙食！  
276L木叶医院小透明  
部长最好了！ o(*≧▽≦)ツ ~ ┴┴  
277L少女心的樱花  
好了，我要回家了，去写你们都期待的《四战实录》  
然后明天的计划大概是和S逛街，买点聚会用的新衣服  
@上司迟到真麻烦，舆论什么的别忘了  
拜拜~  
278L只有我影大美女  
所以楼主就这样走了？  
279L雾隐中忍  
是的  
280L佐鸣大法好  
所以大大什么时候更新隔壁版的佐鸣佐文《终结》啊？  
281L我家开花店  
大家都在忙，很少有空的  
不过我的那篇《追》这两天就要完结了哟  
282L鸣佐是官配  
花店大大好勤奋！  
283LCP可逆不可拆  
所以拖稿大大的《螺旋丸与千鸟》是不是要等到中忍考试之后才更新~   
284L以史为鉴  
居然都快午夜了，果然晚上人就少了  
285L以史为鉴  
早晨六点，居然看到自己昨天的发言(。︿。)  
286L少女心的樱花  
大家早上好呀~  
287L只有我影大美女  
早  
288L佐鸣大法好  
早  
289LCP可逆不可拆  
早  
290L雾隐中忍  
早  
291L鸣佐是官配  
早  
292L我家开花店  
早，樱花  
293L饭团再来点番茄  
八点花店门口  
294L少女心的樱花  
哦好  
295L我家开花店  
……你们俩约会干嘛在我家门口？  
296L少女心的樱花  
啦啦啦~  
297L少女心的樱花  
S吃早饭了吗？  
298L饭团再来点番茄  
嗯  
299L红豆糕  
一大早就刷论坛啊胖助  
300L稻草人  
别玩儿手机了，一起出门  
301L上司迟到真麻烦  
你们每天这个点出门居然还迟到？  
302L少女心的樱花  
迷失在人生的道路上了呗  
303L饭团再来点番茄  
遇到一只黑猫  
304L稻草人  
不，是去陪他扶老奶奶了  
305L只有我影大美女  
……  
306L雾隐中忍  
……  
307L暗恋前辈  
前辈快点啊~阿飞去x部报到要迟到了~  
308L少女心的樱花  
你们不是有SW吗？  
309L暗恋前辈  
前辈说的好有道理~  
310L上司迟到真麻烦  
@少女心的樱花，虽然很麻烦但你要的效果已经有了，你俩昨天看电影不少人都看见了  
311L少女心的樱花  
谢了！  
312L以史为鉴  
虽然不想歪楼但我还是想提问，四战的起因到底是什么？见到好多人说是家暴？  
313L木叶医院小透明  
明目张胆歪楼好吗？  
314L我家开花店  
《四战实录》有详细解释  
315L佐鸣大法好  
312L你一定没上过四战  
316L以史为鉴  
也不是，只是因为级别不够所以在后方  
317L上司迟到真麻烦  
麻烦啊，不能说太多的  
而且我不认为起因是家暴这么简单  
318L以史为鉴  
Soga  
319L弟弟上司好可爱  
麻烦你不用工作吗现在刷论坛  
320L上司迟到真麻烦  
等那两位爱迟到的来了再说吧，我都替他俩办了几个月了  
再说，x部的文件是我能看的吗？  
虽然我是参谋，但那些只限xx看的文件他俩居然也扔给我  
321L只有我影大美女  
LS怨念扑面而来  
322L鸣佐是官配  
“不是家暴这么简单”，所以还是有家暴原因喽  
323LCP可逆不可拆  
LS不说我都没注意  
324L我家开花店  
好像看见N了，在拉面店。你们在哪儿呢？@少女心的樱花@饭团再来点番茄  
325L少女心的樱花  
……  
326L少女心的樱花  
看见了  
327L佐鸣大法好  
所以楼主快行动  
328L鸣佐是官配  
情况还不清楚吧？怎么行动？  
329L只有我影大美女  
求知情人@我家开花店  
330L我家开花店  
好了，樱花大概没空和你们聊了，我和你们说吧  
331L我家开花店  
从我这里看过去呢，N一开始是在拉面店吃拉面的，这时候樱花和S从店外路过  
木叶都知道的吧，那家拉面店临街的。所以樱花和S说话的声音大概是被N听到了  
樱花:过几天就是聚会了，S你要不要买身新衣服？  
S:啊  
樱花:正好我也打算买点家用顺便看看衣服的，医院那边一直在忙我都没空整理新家了(PS:樱花的家因为战争毁掉了，这里说的是村子分配下的新家)  
S:嗯  
樱花:还是你们好啊。以前老觉得大宅什么的离村子太远了，现在一看村子大部分都要重建那些大宅还都好好的  
这时候他们刚好走到拉面店门口，N听见以后叫了他们的名字  
N:诶？S？还有樱花酱啊我说！  
樱花:N？(好逼真的表情，就像完全不知道N在一样)  
N:呐呐，S会参加聚会吗？我怎么不知道的说？  
樱花:S去怎么了？这是同期聚会啊笨蛋！到时候狸猫他们也要参加的！  
N:嘿嘿，不要生气嘛樱花酱，我……我只是有点惊讶的说！  
N:本来以为这种聚会S不会参加的说。不过狸猫也参加啊？太好了，好久没见他了说！(我真想打死这个白痴怎么办)  
N:对了对了，S你上次怎么走了的说？  
我还有好多话没跟你说呢！  
S(脸似乎又黑了):……白痴吊车尾  
然后S就拉着樱花走了，N在后面一脸懵逼  
N:诶？S你别走啊！S！樱花！  
332L木叶医院小透明  
那位还真是……  
333L雾隐中忍  
白痴  
334L饭团再来点番茄  
啧  
335L少女心的樱花  
S可以了，放开吧  
顺便，现在怎么办？  
336L只有我影大美女  
我建议按原计划走  
337L佐鸣大法好  
＋1，还有那位向日之葵(？)大概真的要去和N表白了吧？  
338LCP可逆不可拆  
＋2，聚会要好好布置啊  
339L我家开花店  
N刚刚摸摸头，骂了S一句混蛋(▼皿▼#) ，然后现在正向xx楼奔去  
340L少女心的樱花  
居然敢骂S，八嘎Nxxxxo！  
341L饭团再来点番茄  
……超级大白痴  
342L少女心的樱花  
嗯，S说的对  
好了，我们现在按计划去逛街，务必让木叶流传起我们俩的谣言！  
还有@笼中之鸟，聚会流程你们先安排一下，实在不行找麻烦那个高智商  
343L鸣佐是官配  
突然有点动摇……N这么……能当攻吗？  
344L佐鸣大法好  
所以LS快来这边吧  
345L鸣佐是官配  
LS休想！  
346LCP可逆不可拆  
他俩先得在一块儿才有讨论余地好伐？  
347L佐鸣大法好  
……  
348L鸣佐是官配  
……  
349L笼中之鸟  
聚会流程大致决定好了  
350L笼中之鸟  
烤肉＋KTV，他们觉得这两样就够了  
351L我家开花店  
不然呢？  
352L只有我影大美女  
LS说的好有道理  
353L雾隐中忍  
聚会……好羡慕  
354L木叶医院小透明  
能问一下，你们打算谁买单？  
355L我家开花店  
我拒绝，有不胖在不得把我吃穷了？@上司迟到真麻烦，你来  
356L上司迟到真麻烦  
不，还是@笼中之鸟你来吧，好歹你是大家族  
357L笼中之鸟  
大家族……@饭团再来点番茄  
358L雾隐中忍  
然而一分钟过去了  
359L佐鸣大法好  
然而五分钟过去了  
360LCP可逆不可拆  
然而十分钟过去了  
361L鸣佐是官配  
然而半小时过去了  
362L我家开花店  
算了，他俩估计没看见吧  
@上司迟到真麻烦  
363L上司迟到真麻烦  
@狸猫，别说是我  
364L狸猫  
……我看到了  
我来付吧，姐姐那里我会去解释的  
365L少女心的樱花  
你们谈好啦？  
366L我家开花店  
好想打死你怎么办  
367L少女心的樱花  
然而你并打不过我╭(╯^╰)╮  
368L少女心的樱花  
现在快中午了，我们打算去吃午饭  
@上司迟到真麻烦，知道N在哪里吗？  
369L稻草人  
嘛，放心吧樱花酱，N刚刚接了个任务大概要三天才回来  
370L少女心的樱花  
谢谢老师了  
371L少女心的樱花  
所以这三天的计划我和S商量了一下，就不搞今天这些了，老师你们帮忙弄些传言就好  
372L治愈·紫色  
好久没来了，看起来樱花你们的计划实施的还不错呀  
放心好了，保证N回来就能听说你们的绯闻  
373L少女心的樱花  
谢谢紫色前辈  
374L治愈·紫色  
摸摸(=^▽^=)  
375L少女心的樱花  
没想到S带了两份便当！是木匠大人亲手做的呢  
[蘑菇杂饭.jpg]  
376L我家开花店  
(▼皿▼#)   
377L稻草人  
他？早晨不小心做多了吧！  
378L稻草人  
豆皮寿司都没给老混蛋做，光顾着自己吃了  
379L稻草人  
结果老混蛋差点把房子烧了  
380L红豆糕  
嘛，拿错手机了吧O  
381L暗恋前辈  
QAQ  
382L暗恋前辈  
前辈不要生气~阿飞只是不小心拿错了嘛~  
383L少女心的樱花  
我说老师怎么突然变画风了  
S啊，他说的是真的吗？  
384L饭团再来点番茄  
嗯  
385L少女心的樱花  
心塞(-ω`)  
386L我家开花店  
得了便宜还卖乖  
387L只有我影大美女  
＋1  
388L雾隐中忍  
＋2  
389L鸣佐是官配  
＋3  
390L木叶医院小透明  
＋4，还有部长你说的改善伙食呢？QAQ  
391L以史为鉴  
＋5  
392L少女心的樱花  
啊忘了！  
@稻草人，老师，拨款改善医院伙食啊  
393L稻草人  
樱花酱，现在木叶没钱，老师也没办法啊  
394L这虚假的世界  
呵，让你个辣鸡不把金钱至上抢到木叶来  
395L暗恋前辈  
金钱至上前辈很能赚钱呢~当初组织过上好生活全靠前辈呢~  
396L红豆糕  
笨kk你看看，好好的摇钱树就让你放跑了，你还不让我回组织  
397L稻草人  
……  
398L治愈·紫色  
……  
399L少女心的樱花  
……老师要不你还是让O叔回组织吧？比在x部赚的钱多啊  
400L稻草人  
连樱花酱也要抛弃老师了吗？  
401L少女心的樱花  
呵呵，老师说什么呢，怎么会呢？  
402L稻草人  
嘛，其实等重建彻底完成以后各方面就可以提升了  
403L木叶医院小透明  
撒花~  
坐等那一天  
404L少女心的樱花  
摸摸LS  
顺便一说，你们可以正大光明的歪楼了，这三天大概是没什么事了  
405L只有我影大美女  
楼主都说可以歪楼了，那楼下就歪吧  
406L以史为鉴  
真的可以吗？  
那我提个问题好了  
在图书馆翻到一些资料，按照里面的说法，血继是一个家族的能力，就算不常见也一定有不止一个。但是根据我翻阅到的其他资料来看漩涡一族没有开启轮回眼的能力可是有人却得到这双眼睛；千手也是一样的，至今为止家族中只有那位拥有木遁，但都说木遁是血继。这是为什么呢？  
407L少女心的樱花  
LS能找到这些资料的话，在村子里的级别不低啊  
不过这些的话，我也不是很清楚，知道的人又进不来帖子，所以在有答案之前大家可以先猜猜  
@红豆糕，O叔可以把他们放进来吗？  
408L佐鸣大法好  
说歪就歪的楼  
409LCP可逆不可拆  
好高端的样子  
410L鸣佐是官配  
说歪就歪＋1  
411L治愈·紫色  
大概是换眼手术？  
412L雾隐中忍  
要猜带我一个  
实验成果？  
413L只有我影大美女  
LS那什么猜测，怎么可能是实验，谁能给那位做人体实验啊？  
所以我才是很难开启的血继，其他人能力不够  
414L稻草人  
他已经把权限调整过了，除了楼里说过话的，就只有@ 才可以进楼  
415L少女心的樱花  
多谢老师  
正主：@木匠与蘑菇杂饭@轮回的痛苦  
相关：@团扇与豆皮寿司@宇智波黑@白色毒蛇@不是肥羊  
416L木匠与蘑菇杂饭  
咦，这次是樱花酱的楼啊  
417L团扇与豆皮寿司  
那两个小兔崽子？  
418L只有我影大美女  
前排合影  
419L暗恋前辈  
其实第一个阿飞知道啊~  
420L这虚假的世界  
什么辣鸡楼层  
421L以史为鉴  
求解（＾◇＾）  
422L我家开花店  
嚯呀，歪楼歪到这种地步了啊  
423L团扇与豆皮寿司  
眼睛是我的  
424L治愈·紫色  
猜对了呢(=^▽^=)，换眼  
425L轮回的痛苦  
……  
轮回眼很强大，但压力也很大  
426L稻草人  
嘛，毕竟不是自己的眼睛，又不是一个家族的，难免有排异反应  
427L暗恋前辈  
嘤嘤嘤，前辈阿飞是不是做错了~  
428L稻草人  
没有，你很好  
429L不是肥羊  
木遁真的是千手的血继，但是很难开启，大部分人都只是身体素质好而已  
430L这虚假的世界  
不过是一群空有仙人体的废物罢了  
而且，谁说没人做过实验，那是你们这群废物孤陋寡闻  
431L只有我影大美女  
……我错了QAQ  
432L不是肥羊  
你小子是不是皮痒了  
433L红豆糕  
那你也打不过我╭(╯^╰)╮  
434L暗恋前辈  
啊呀呀，听说千手一族都是赌徒呢~这是不是血继呢~  
435L宇智波黑  
不是  
436L白色毒蛇  
瞳术啊  
现在很清楚了，勾玉-万花筒-永恒万花筒-轮回眼  
真是让人羡慕的眼睛啊  
437L以史为鉴  
所以轮回眼是移植的，这种眼睛是U家的；木遁是千手的血继但是很难开启？  
438L宇智波黑  
不准确  
轮回眼是六道仙人的眼睛，不是U家的  
439L团扇与豆皮寿司  
天下一神，欲求安宁，分极阴阳之势，互斥二力，相与为一，孕得森罗万象  
440L木匠与蘑菇杂饭  
咦？这不是团扇你告我的神社石碑上的内容吗？不过不是说这是被篡改的不能信吗？  
441L团扇与豆皮寿司  
呵  
442L这虚假的世界  
假的？这句话可是真的  
443L暗恋前辈  
阿飞说了阿飞知道眼睛的真相哦~  
444L以史为鉴  
多谢各位大大解惑  
我先遁了  
445L只有我影大美女  
怎么有种用完就扔的感觉呢  
446L雾隐中忍  
LS不是一人  
447L治愈·紫色  
不要这么说啦，不过几位前辈应该不会计较这种小事的  
448L我家开花店  
的确是不计较的，刚刚木匠和团扇两位大人还来买花了，看上去心情不错的样子  
不过花是买给谁的呢？  
449L佐鸣大法好  
也许是互赠？  
450L鸣佐是官配  
花店大大，他们买了什么花？  
451L我家开花店  
花语什么的我可是很熟悉的  
他们买的花一般是用来祭奠先人的，怎么可能互赠  
452LCP可逆不可拆  
祭奠先人？  
两位大人有什么重要的人不在世吗？  
453L雾隐中忍  
一般是父母吧  
454L只有我影大美女  
可是他们心情不错啊  
455L红豆糕  
今天是团扇他父亲的祭日  
啧，他怎么把这种记忆也给我了  
456L稻草人  
嘛，这种东西大概没得选吧，记忆什么的  
457L红豆糕  
怎么没得选？笨kk你知道他记忆里的木匠是什么样吗，那帅的我都没认出来  
458L饭团再来点番茄  
啧，他俩果然一个样  
459L只有我影大美女  
惊现S君  
460L佐鸣大法好  
S君！  
461L我家开花店  
S君？干什么呢，怎么有空刷论坛了  
462L少女心的樱花  
刚刚碰到狸猫了，他说因为时间关系把聚会提前了，大概N回来的第二天就是了  
我来通知一下，你们看看谁在附近就转告一下  
463L少女心的樱花  
诶，S也在刷论坛啊  
464L木匠与蘑菇杂饭  
那个，大家可不可以不要跟在后面了？团扇有点生气了呢  
465L鸣佐是官配  
所以原来是去跟踪木匠和团扇两位大人了吗？  
466L我家开花店  
会转告的  
还有你们谁直播一下呗  
467LCP可逆不可拆  
这样好吗？不是说团扇已经生气了吗  
468L暗恋前辈  
唔，前辈生气了吗？不过阿飞觉得没有啊~前辈在南x川边呢~  
469L只有我影大美女  
LS出卖了木匠和团扇两位大人  
470L宇智波黑  
大哥你们去那儿干什么  
471L木匠与蘑菇杂饭  
啊咧，就是和团扇看完父亲大人然后随便走走就走到了呀  
472L雾隐中忍  
那个“父亲大人”是我想的那样吗？  
473LCP可逆不可拆  
应该是吧……  
474L佐鸣大法好  
所以……  
475L鸣佐是官配  
这是见家长？  
476L只有我影大美女  
还已经改口了？  
477L这虚假的世界  
啧，怎么可能  
478L红豆糕  
他们的父亲是同一天去世的  
479L暗恋前辈  
啊啦~因为对战的时候两败俱伤了呢~阿飞告诉你们，阿飞是个好孩子~  
480L治愈·紫色  
O你……  
481L稻草人  
不要闹了，回办公室吧 ^_^   
482L只有我影大美女  
啊，突然就没人了  
483L雾隐中忍  
要去准备考上忍了，挥~  
484L佐鸣大法好  
的确，大大们都突然不在了  
485LCP可逆不可拆  
这都晚上了  
486L鸣佐是官配  
猜测一下，他们该不会是和木匠团扇两位大人……  
487L木叶医院小透明  
没有那么严重QAQ  
只有红豆糕进了医院  
488L只有我影大美女  
快快快，什么情况？  
489L佐鸣大法好  
同问  
490L鸣佐是官配  
同问＋1  
491L木叶医院小透明  
大概就是486L说的那样，红豆糕和团扇大人打了起来，虽然木匠大人和S君都在，但是并没有什么卵用  
因为体质原因，红豆糕一般是不会进医院的，这次大概是真的被打惨了吧  
刚刚稻草人大人也来了（熟悉的既视感）。说真的，稻草人大人大概都没想到红豆糕会进医院，来的时候脸都黑了  
492L少女心的樱花  
有吗？老师他刚刚还嘲笑O叔来着  
493LCP可逆不可拆  
……  
494L佐鸣大法好  
……  
495L鸣佐是官配  
……  
496L少女心的樱花  
真的啊  
老师：O你怎么搞得，居然有xxxx（这东西不能说，就是和体质有关）都能进医院  
O：前辈好冷漠~阿飞好伤心~  
老师：O你……嘛，你说说怎么回事吧，这才出院多久你就又进医院了  
O：……  
大概就是这样啦  
497L只有我影大美女  
这也叫嘲笑？  
498L少女心的樱花  
怎么说呢，就是那种语气比较……  
499L少女心的樱花  
算了，这几天大概没多少人会上线了，等N回来我再说吧  
500L佐鸣大法好  
坐等楼主回归  
501L鸣佐是官配  
坐等＋1  
502L只有我影大美女  
坐等＋2  
503LCP可逆不可拆  
坐等＋3  
……  
550L少女心的樱花  
大家还好吗？  
昨天N回来了，现在是中午十二点，楼主正站在烤肉店外  
一会儿楼主大概不能直播，所以大家可以等等吗？或者楼里有谁在烤肉店帮忙直播一下？  
如果没有，楼主大概会在去KTV的时候说明情况  
551LS只有我影大美女  
终于等到了  
552L雾隐上忍  
终于等到＋1  
顺便我通过考核了  
553L佐鸣大法好  
恭喜LS  
还有，可以问问谁在烤肉店吗，real想看直播  
554L鸣佐是官配  
恭喜LSS  
这时候要@木叶医院小透明  
555LCP可逆不可拆  
我记得还有@以史为鉴应该也是吧？  
顺便恭喜552L  
556L木叶医院小透明  
不好意思各位，我在医院值班，不能直播@以史为鉴  
恭喜552L  
557L只有我影大美女  
@以史为鉴  
恭喜552L，以后咱们一起出任务的几率大概会很高了  
558L以史为鉴  
？  
559L以史为鉴  
直播吗？我不是专业的啊  
560L木叶医院小透明  
这时候就不要管那么多了  
@少女心的樱花 报告部长，有人直播  
561L少女心的樱花  
不错，@以史为鉴你坐哪儿？  
562L以史为鉴  
那个，楼主是在靠墙的那两桌吧？一桌男一桌女  
如果是，我就在旁边那桌，戴眼镜的那个  
563L少女心的樱花  
确认无误，拜托了  
我相信你作为一个忍者的手速  
564L以史为鉴  
好吧，我尽量  
565L以史为鉴  
楼主他们是分男女坐的，目前没有什么大事  
男生那桌里，应该是“不胖”吧，一直在吃烤肉，然后麻烦大大坐他旁边刚好和可爱（？）面对面。S君在N旁边，好像有给N夹东西，抱歉人多挡住了我没看清  
女生那桌，楼主左面是花店大大，右面是向日之葵（？）  
大家都挺和谐，在恭喜麻烦大大和可爱喜结良缘  
566L佐鸣大法好  
S在给N夹东西？啊啊~  
LS我相信你作为忍者的视力  
567L鸣佐是官配  
喂LS，人家说是挡住了，这和视力有什么关系！  
顺便，不介意的话，可以叫你历史哥吗？  
568L雾隐上忍  
话说历史哥你不是木叶的吗？怎么ID还打问号  
569L以史为鉴  
回567L，不介意  
回568L，ID是ID，真人我都认识，全木叶就没有不认识他们的  
好了我继续——  
刚刚听到N和S的对话，我贴上来  
N：呐呐，S你原来真的会参加这种聚会啊我说？  
S：嗯  
N：啊我说稻草人（是这个ID吧）老师也太不义气了，居然给了我一个出村任务的说  
N：而且不就是送份文件吗，居然是A级任务，老师他是不是弄错了啊我说？  
S：啧，和大名扯上关系都至少是A级  
N：诶诶，你怎么知道是去给大名送信啊我说？  
S：……  
S：吃东西  
然后我就看见S君夹了一块烤肉直接塞N嘴里了  
570L只有我影大美女  
你们木叶的这位N，究竟是怎么从忍校毕业的？  
571L木叶医院小透明  
LS请不要黑他QAQ  
572LCP可逆不可拆  
求不黑我N的贤值  
573L佐鸣大法好  
同求不黑贤值  
574L以史为鉴  
虽然不想说，但N君在忍校好像是吊车尾，恶作剧层出不穷，全木叶都知道他  
575L雾隐上忍  
为何我们就赶上了悲惨的血雾之里QAQ  
576L只有我影大美女  
LS，三代大人可能在窥屏，你这样说好吗？  
577L红豆糕  
诶，是在说我吗？  
578L这虚假的世界  
呵呵，一群废物，连四代水影被人控制都没看出来  
579L暗恋前辈  
矢仓前辈是好人，阿飞也是好孩子~矢仓前辈很听阿飞的话呢~  
580L鸣佐是官配  
……  
581L以史为鉴  
……那个，雾隐的两位要不要去和你们五代报告一下？  
582L雾隐上忍  
……算了QAQ，@只有我影大美女，你呢？  
583L只有我影大美女  
这个，现在是和平年代，大人她，应该，也许，大概，估计，可能不会计较的，吧？  
584L暗恋前辈  
前辈们真好~阿飞要去找稻草人前辈了~  
585LCP可逆不可拆  
五分钟过去了，应该没事了吧  
586L鸣佐是官配  
应该  
@以史为鉴，情况怎么样？  
587L以史为鉴  
等等  
588L以史为鉴  
咳咳，刚刚我发完581L之后没有半分钟就出现大事件了  
向日之葵猛的喝了一口清酒（话说楼主你们年龄够了吗），然后走到男生那一桌了  
那两桌人除了N君都大概知道会发生什么，不过也不知道是他们演技太好还是N君喝多了（是的，他也喝了），反正N没意识到周围人的不对劲  
H（向日之葵）：那个……N君，可以听我说几句话吗？  
N：嗯？是H啊，有什么事吗我说？  
H：嗯……N君，我，我其实一直都有关注你。自从小时候你帮我赶走了那些人，我、我……  
N：啊那个，我是男孩子啊我说，男孩子当然要保护女孩子的说  
H：不是，是那个，我，我……  
N：额……H你到底要说什么啊我说  
H：我，我喜欢你  
然后N君整个人就呆住了，转头看了看S君，又看看其他人，最后挠挠头说：那个，我说啊，虽然有答应过照顾你但是，但是我就是把你当成妹妹的说。而且，他（H的哥哥）这不也在这里吗我说，那个那个S你说是不是啊？哈  
H大概是真喜欢N君的吧，都快哭了，然后她哥哥现在陪她出去散心了，烤肉店里迷之沉默  
589L佐鸣大法好  
……  
590L只有我影大美女  
……  
591L雾隐上忍  
……  
592L木叶医院小透明  
……  
593L鸣佐是官配  
……  
594L少女心的樱花  
……  
595LCP可逆不可拆  
……  
596LCP可逆不可拆  
LSS是楼主没错吧？  
597L少女心的樱花  
我真的……好想打死N！啊！  
598L木叶医院小透明  
部长不要生气，不要生气  
深呼吸  
599L少女心的樱花  
LS滚粗，当我和N一样过呼吸啊  
600L饭团再来点番茄  
……过呼吸怎么回事  
601L佐鸣大法好  
惊现S君  
602L只有我影大美女  
话说N不就在S君旁边吗？S君怎么能上论坛的  
603L少女心的樱花  
因为N后来也追出去了（冷漠）  
604L雾隐上忍  
求细节  
605L我家开花店  
他就是觉得自己让人家难过了，要去安慰人家（冷漠）  
606L饭团再来点番茄  
过呼吸怎么回事  
607L少女心的樱花  
我说了，你要冷静  
就是他追你那段时间想你想得狠了，就过呼吸了  
608L饭团再来点番茄  
……  
609L以史为鉴  
楼主不说吗？  
S君也冲出去了  
610LCP可逆不可拆  
得，计划彻底泡汤了  
611L鸣佐是官配  
所以呀，他们为什么还不在一起？  
612L少女心的樱花  
我也想知道（冷漠）  
613L雾隐上忍  
LSS你抬头看标题  
614L木叶医院小透明  
部长，他们不会出事吧？  
615L少女心的樱花  
他们能出什么事？  
616L以史为鉴  
可是楼主，村子东边那么大动静……  
617L这虚假的世界  
卧槽这两个小兔崽子居然敢打架！  
618L红豆糕  
完了，笨kk又要我去重建了  
619L这虚假的世界  
这个要我重建木叶的世界还是毁掉算了  
620L我家开花店  
@稻草人  
顺便，你们楼主现在在纠结要不要去劝架哦  
621L只有我影大美女  
劝架？不是我说，那两位打起来没人劝得动吧  
622L稻草人  
@红豆糕  
放心好了，他们在村外  
也请各位放心，他们只使用了A级及以下的忍术 ^_^   
623L我家开花店  
A级以下的话看来是不会有事的  
624L佐鸣大法好  
求问现在烤肉店什么情况  
625L我家开花店  
烤肉店？就该吃吃该喝喝啊  
哦对了，向日之葵和笼中之鸟回来了  
626L少女心的樱花  
我决定了，不管他们俩了  
难的有空来聚餐，他们爱吃不吃  
627L鸣佐是官配  
楼主别，求HE  
628L以史为鉴  
那边已经停战了  
629L少女心的樱花  
啊对了，谢谢LS刚刚直播，现在就不要管他们了，他们自己会冷静下来的  
而且很可能在我不知道的时候就自己在一起了也说不╭(╯^╰)╮  
630LCP可逆不可拆  
怎么总觉得楼主像受了刺激一样  
631L雾隐上忍  
LS你为何要说出来  
632L木叶医院小透明  
630你为何说出来（部长别打我）  
633L佐鸣大法好  
630你为何说出来【排  
634L以史为鉴  
630你为何说出来  
635L饭团再来点番茄  
那个谢谢樱花酱啊我说，还有也谢谢你们的说，番茄他都和我说了nsjdnis  
636L饭团再来点番茄  
……白痴，换账号  
637L只有我影大美女  
所以刚刚635L那是N？  
638L鸣佐是官配  
楼主不幸言中  
639L月之眼论坛管理员：饭团再来点番茄  
本贴已放开权限  
640L雾隐上忍  
卧槽S居然是红大衣  
641L佐鸣大法好  
仔细想想S不是红大衣就有鬼了好吗？  
642L拉面不要鸣门卷  
谢谢番茄的说  
那个，我和番茄在一起了，辛苦樱花酱了（是这样说没错吧我说）  
643L＝＝  
这贴什么情况  
645L以史为鉴  
@少女心的樱花  
楼主，这怎么回事  
646L少女心的樱花  
楼主表示她也不知道  
647L＝＝  
天，我有点方  
648L暗恋前辈  
阿飞知道哦~  
649L雾隐上忍  
求木叶知情人士  
650L＝＝  
求知情人士【虽然不清楚怎么回事但还是排  
651L＝＝  
求知情人士【同排  
652L这虚假的世界  
这个世界还是毁灭算了  
653L稻草人  
嘛嘛，N和S的事情就是打一架然后告白，一语点醒梦中人什么的 ^_^   
654L稻草人  
顺便，这楼要封了 ^_^   
655L月之眼论坛管理员：稻草人  
此楼已封


End file.
